


Trust

by Rakefetzyz



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakefetzyz/pseuds/Rakefetzyz
Summary: Matt has trust issues. They began in infancy.





	Trust

Infant Matty lay in his crib and wailed. He was hungry but nobody picked him up to feed him. He was alone and in need of comfort but nobody came to cuddle him. He knew that someone was there in the room. But she didn’t come.

After a while he stopped crying when he needed food or comfort. Nobody came when he cried, so he just stopped crying.

Sometimes big rough hands did hold him, feed him and cuddle him. But the person who belonged to those hands often wasn’t there. 

Angry words that Matty was too young to understand shot through the air.

“What’s wrong with you Maggie? The baby needs you and you sit there like a Rand lady with servants to wait on her.”

Then the big rough hands would lift Matty and hug him, feed him, clean him. But the person who belonged to those hands often wasn't there. 

Soon the person who didn't come to him when he cried left altogether. The person who belonged to the big rough hands stayed with Matty most of the time and took him along when he went out. When he didn't take Matty along he made sure someone else was there to take care of him. 

The person with the big rough hands became Daddy and infant Matty slowly began to trust that Daddy would always be there to take care of him. He started to cry again when he needed comfort and when he cried, Daddy came to hug him.

* * *

Toddler Matty lay in his crib sleeping peacefully in the knowledge that if he cried out Daddy would come to him.

Toddler Matty loved it when Daddy took him with him out in the city. He loved taking in the world with his big round eyes. He loved looking up at the sky.

Most of all he loved knowing that the big rough hands would always protect him. 

* * *

Nine-year-old Matt lay in his bed in the hospital. He had been in an accident that left him blind and frightened. 

“I can’t see! I can’t see!” he cried out in terror.

The big rough hands that belonged to his dad took Matt’s hands and brought them to his face. 

“I’m right here, Matty. It will be okay.” 

Matt was still very scared of facing the world with no sight. 

But when he cried out his dad was there to comfort him. Somehow he knew that meant it really would be okay.

* * *

Ten-year-old Matt lay in his bed at the orphanage, screaming after a nightmare. 

Each night he dreamed the same terrible dream. First he cheered as he listened to the television when his dad defeated Creel. Then came the gunshot and Matt rushing out with his cane to the alley behind Fogwell's. He woke screaming as his hands made contact with his dead father's face.

Sister Maggie, one of the orphanage nuns, heard Matt crying and came to his bed. She sat whispering soothing words and holding Matt’s hand until he fell asleep again.

It felt good to have someone sit with him when he woke from his nightmare. But Matt didn’t know if he could trust Sister Maggie. He didn’t know if she would always come.

One night, when Matt woke up screaming, Sister Maggie didn’t come to him. Nobody came. 

After that he stopped crying. Nobody came when he cried out that night, so he stopped crying out.

* * *

Matt lay in his bed in the dorm at Columbia. 

“Half past time to get up, buddy,” Foggy shook him gently. “I want to get to the shop in time to help my parents with Thanksgiving dinner. They’re hosting the whole Nelson clan there again.”

Matt sat up and shook his head slowly. “You really want me to come with you?”

“Come on, Matt, “ Foggy sounded exasperated. “I’m your best friend. If I say I want you to come home with me l mean it. If I make you a promise I’ll keep it.”

Matt hesitantly got up and started getting ready to leave. 

“Come on Matt, you can trust me.” Foggy insisted again. 

Matt didn’t know how to explain to Foggy why he found it so hard to trust.


End file.
